deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Panama City pocket secretaries
The following are transcripts of the pocket secretaries found in Panama City in Deus Ex: The Fall. Train Station Re: Cut Backs From: Felix Vega To: Manny L Manny, We wanted to be the first to tell you, officially, about the cutbacks that were decided upon last Thursday. I know there's been a lot of rumors flying around. We've had to make some tough decisions. The transit authority can no longer pay the station workers. This goes into effect for tomorrow's payroll. As you can imagine, there are going to be a lot of people upset over this. We'll be on-site to talk to you tomorrow, but in the meantime, please lock the station office with passcode 0490. Your help in this matter is greatly appreciated. Sincerely, Felix Vega Manny L (PTA.00033.74340) wrote: >Felix, >Everyone down here, from the ticket guys to clean up crews on >down the line, just seen the news reports about layoffs and >whatnot. Anyway, they are coming to me now, restless, bitching >to me about what all this means. And I ain't got shit to tell them. >I'm begging you, Mr. Vega. Level with me. You and I always shot >it straight to one another in the past. Let's not stop now, eh? >Manny Boardwalk Re: Hotel Etana From: Byron To: Lizzie Lizzie, What a pleasant surprise! Of course, I would love to see you! I'm in town for 4 days, staying at the Hotel Etana. Have you ever been there? It's remarkable! It rivals some of the better hotels in NYC or Paris. If I finish up business early, maybe we can get away for a day? There's a helipad on the roof and I have access to the corporate helicopter. I'll call you tomorrow night to confirm? Can't wait to see you! Byron (ETANA.11021.72220) wrote: >Byron, >I'm counting down the days until we see each other again. Do you know when you're going to be available? Hopefully soon, my love! >Liz Re: From: Blunt To: JJ Alezando JJ, Sorry to hear about that shit last week, bro. If I been there, believe me, shit would've got fixed, for sure. I do want you to know I got your back. I stashed a concussion grenade and some ammo under the mag-lev track on the Boardwalk. It's there if you need it, okay? Use passcode 4044 to get it, and I'll see you next Wednesday? Blunt (PCIT.10033.74340) wrote: >Blunt, >Que sopa? Well, me and Pope got jumped again. Couple of >Cholitos did us outside Nightshades heading back to the stash. >This is the 4th time in two fucking weeks! You guys told me when >I started to carry shit for you that this happened. >You know what kind of message this sends? Makes us look like a bunch of pussies, you know that? >JJ Re: Jobs From: Diego To: Pinto Pinto, I know you've been chomping at the bit, so I got an easy score for you. One of my bitches told me the manager of Nightshades keeps a stash of money in his safe. She gave me the code to the rear gate using passcode 5643. If you get it, I'll split it with you, 80/20 (me 80, you 20). Show me what you got, pana. Diego (PCIT.10044.75540) wrote: >Diego, >Que sopa? It was good seeing you last week and I wanted to >make sure you knew I was serious. I'll do anything to prove my >self - ANYTHING. >Pinto Slums re: hard times From: Alvarez To: Joey Joey, I'm sorry times are bad for you now. You know the many troubles I experienced when I was young and stupid like you. I should have work for you next month. But no promises. Meantime, if you have nowhere else to stay, there is a storage garage on Rojo Street and you can open it by entering 6009. It's not the Etana, but you don't have to worry about getting rolled or fucked with by anyone. Maybe you should sell your pocket secretary. I'm sure it's worth something? -Alvarez (PCIT.00031.74340) wrote: >Alvarez, >I know you said you'd hit me back this week. But I'm desperate, >pana. Mi mama got kicked out of her asshole's place and he was >only letting me crash there a few nights a week anyway. Mi >mama is staying with her sister who hates me even worse than >my stepdad did. >I been crashing on the beach or on benches or whatever. Shit is >as bad as it's ever been, fren. If you can do anything for me - >ANYTHING - I'll do it. You know I will. >Joey los cadáveres From: Rex To: Wizza boss don't want bodies layin around the front. use the back door from now on. code's 1999 now. pick ups @ midnight. b there... re: grandes armas From: candyman To: los chicos You asked for it, I got it! if the cops actually do come down here you'll have the right piece for the job. locker B enter 1212 (easy to remember for you!) sorry I don't have extra shells. Make them count, pana! (PCIT.00031.74440) wrote: >Fren, >I been telling you this for months, congo, we ain't packing enough >heat!!!! My boys got pulled on by the cops outside Nightshades >and then punked out. Those pop guns they carry make their >balls shrivel up, man, I ain't lying. >Bobby Drug Den Lock it down! From: Diego To: Adeimo I know I got with most of you face to face this week, but I want to make sure you all are feeling me--- We got to be on our game this week! If this goes down as planned, we all make A LOT OF MONEY. I ain't just talking about a few of us, I'm talking the organization, top to bottom. Up your game -- we GET PAID. This week, the rest of the Riezene goes out. Keep your eyes open and let me know if you see anything - ANYTHING - that don't look right. If a dog is taking a shit on a new corner, I wanna know it. A lot of you guys were sweating the Belltower truck parked outside the lab. Well don't. It'll be unloaded in a couple days and outta there. - Diego Drug Den - Garage Re: package From: Diego To: Javier Javier, Thanks for filling me in about the package. You mean the safe in the garage, right? And fuck Cobra, he's got a lot on his plate and I'm sure he won't be looking for something so small. Don't tell no one the passcodes, especially in texts, ok? Talk to you soon. - Diego Javier (PCIT.10123.75540) wrote: >Diego, >I got something off of Cobra that I think you like. I don't want any problems with >that Lebanese prick, and I'll give you what I got at a good price. I stashed it in the >safe (you know which one). Take a look and you can pay me the same way, if you interested. >Javier Drug Den - Lab The following pocket secretary, carried by Diego, is involved in the side quest Dirty Deeds. Personal Log From: Diego To: Diego Latest additions: - Estefan Rojas - Fernando Mangravita - Arturo Torres - Ezequiel Vega - Raul Carrasco - Marco Rodriguez - Rodolfo Ramos - Pedro Soto Underground Clinic The following pocket secretary, found in a safe in the Underground Clinic, is involved in the side quest Ratting Out. Personal Log From: Alvarez To: Alvarez Diego has really been sending me the bottom of the barrel lately. Most of these dogs have no identification to speak of and probably don't even know their proper names. I believe that I've already augmented all of his personal security detail, although the short life expectancies should provide steady business in the long term. Many follow up appointments can be quite dangerous, as the patients are trying to upgrade their augs rapidly without realizing their power. These visits can be quite dangerous, as the gang members can be quite agitated, especially if they're forced to wait for any given amount of time. Our Neuropozyne supplies have diminished and I've been giving them Riezene, which I can get in large quantities from Diego. Camilla warned me about Riezene, which she thinks could make patients sick. So far, I haven't seen any side effects and the alternative is not teneable . Downtown Upgrades From: Johnny B To: Packer Packer, I knew you'd like your upgrades. That Lebanese prick might have more clients than me, but I provide a safe and cost-effective alternative to him. I have another upgrade stashed near the XNG building (passcode to the gate is 6114). Try it out. If you like it, you can make your payment to the same account. - Johnny B LIMB Clinic Praxis Software From: Camilla Cardosa To: Dr. Medina Gregory, I didn't think this week could get any worse, but here goes: In addition to the Neuropozyne shortage, the clinic is running dangerously low on Praxis Kits. Can you please lock the remaining kits in the safe using passcode 2020? I don't want them being used without my direct consent. Hopefully, this is short term, but we've got to prepare ourselves now. Regards, Camilla Hotel Etana Re: Broken Lock From: Hotel Etana Janitorial Staff To: Room 1303 Resident Dear Resident, We're not entirely sure how you keep getting the door lock wet enough to destroy it, but we have yet again installed a new lock. The code is 1702. Please stop whatever it is that you are doing in your room; while we enjoy taking bets as to what the mystery liquid is, these electronic locks are expensive and difficult to replace. Thank You, Hotel Etana Janitorial Staff (ETANA.00021.72220) wrote: >Etana Staff, >Another day, another lock! Once again, I'm not sure why, but it's >not working anymore. Could you please have a member of your >janitorial staff come up and replace it as soon as possible? >Sincerest Apologies, >Room 1303 Re: Safe From: Manuella Perez, Hotel Management To: Tony Sass Mr. Sass, We have already made arrangements to have a safe placed in your room prior to your arrival. Please contact me immediately if you have any other questions or concerned. We're looking forward to your arrival. Sincerely, Manuella Perez, Etana Management Tony Sass (SEH.00033.73460) wrote: >To Whom It May Concern, >I'll be staying at the Etana next week (check in on Sunday afternoon) and I wanted to make sure that there's a safe in my room. >I spoke with a number of people about it already and paid an additional "safe warranty" fee, but I wanted to make sure it's in the >room when I get there. I'll be heading out to dinner shortly after my arrival and will need access to it as soon as I arrive. >Best, >Tony Sass Lock short circuit From: Hotel Etana Management To: Penthouse Residents Hello Resident, We are sorry for the inconvenience but we've detected a short circuit in the lock to your apartment home. In order to provide you with the best possible service, we have taken the liberty of re-programming the lock to open using the key code 5872. Feel free to come down to the lobby and change the code at your earliest convenience for maximum security. Sincerely, Hotel Etana Management Re: Wiring in maintenance shaft From: Rodrigo Vasquez, Etana Management Supervisor To: Manuella Perez, Hotel Management Manuella, I haven't forgotten about it. My guy was sick yesterday. I'll make sure he takes care of it right away. Rodrigo Etana Management (ET.00022.75460) wrote: >Rodrigo, >I know we spoke of this face to face yesterday, but let me reiterate: >THE WIRING IN THE MAINTENANCE SHAFT MUST BE REPAIRED TODAY. >This is a serious issue and needs to be addressed immediately. >Best Regards, Manuella Perez, Etana Management Hotel Etana - Roof Building Inspection From: P. Langano, Building Inspector To: Rodrigo Vasquez, Etana Maintenance Rodrigo, We completed the inspection of the upper floors, bathrooms, and rooftop and have the following to report: 1. Bathrooms - There's a leak in the hotel lobby bathroom sink. Please take care of this right away. You don't want guests falling down in there and hurting themselves. 2. Rooftop - There's exposed wiring on the rooftop generators. This needs to get addressed right away. The power control panel is located behind the security fence (be careful when turning it on and off. You don't want to lean up against the fence thinking the power's shut off). We'll have the final inspection report to you by tomorrow, but I wanted to highlight those two issues. If they're taken care of today, I should be able to have my guys verify the fixes and I can leave them off the report. Regards, P. Langano Tidy Up! From: Guest Relations To: Etana Maintenance Maintenance Staff, Please keep in mind that many of our most prominent guests arrive to our hotel via the rooftop helipad. Maintaining the cleanliness of this area is just as important as any other area of the Hotel Etana, including the lobby. There have been a number of guests who have reported debris and cleaning materials left out around the rooftop. Any excess materials on the rooftop should be stored in the maintenance area on the rooftop. The passcode is 9697. Please make sure you pay extra attention to this area so we make the best impression possible to arriving guests. Sincerely, Guest Relations Hotel Etana XNG Data Center Code to mommy's work From: Cathy Sans To: Bobbie Sans Hi honey, Daddy will drop you off here after work. You can get to my office through the door behind the front desk in the lobby. Use code 9284. Simona will let you by; just be sure to thank her! If you get lost, ask a nice security man to take you to my office. Love you and I'll see you tonight. Category:Deus Ex: The Fall pocket secretaries